A thousand years
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: He esperado toda una vida por este momento, y ahora lo tengo todo claro… cada respiro, cada segundo de mi vida ha valido la pena para llegar a este momento. Para llegar a él. Riren. Reencarnación. Pasen a leer.


**Hola! Estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia Riren, esta vez un songfic que hace días rondaba por mi cabeza XD la canción es A thousand years, de Christina Perri y Steve Kazee, abajo les dejo en link solo quiten los espacios. Dejen su lindo review (^o^)/ para saber si les gustó o mejor me dedico a otra cosa XD**

**www . youtube watch?v=Am9rvhUTrpA**

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

**A thousand years**

_The day we met _

_Frozen I held my breath _

_Right from the start _

_I knew that I'd found a home for my _

—¡Esto se acabó, no puedo seguir así!

La miré sin ningún interés, sólo quería terminar ya con esto. Eran alrededor de las ocho y la noche había caído hace bastante, tal vez no debí haber venido en primer lugar. Estábamos cenando en un pequeño restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, Petra, mi novia hasta ese momento, había insistido en que teníamos mucho de qué hablar y no podía dejarse para otra ocasión. Apenas terminó la cena comenzó a reclamarme por mi falta de interés en nuestra relación. Yo sólo la miraba, después de todo ella tenía razón, no estaba realmente interesado, ni ella ni en nadie.

Se levantó de la mesa y salió del lugar sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte, me conocía lo suficiente para saber que no la obtendría. Terminé mi café dando tiempo a que se marchara y salí a la fría calle cubierta de nieve esperando que algún taxi pasara por allí pronto. Estaba mirando hacia el tráfico cuando lo vi, del otro lado de la calle, cubierto con una enorme chamarra verde, gorro y bufanda a juego.

Podría jurar que mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo cuando pude, a pesar de la distancia, ver sus enormes ojos verdes. Al fin lo había encontrado, aquel por quien había esperado toda una vida. _Eren_…

_Heart beats fast _

_Colors and promises _

_How to be brave _

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall _

_But watching you stand alone _

_All of my doubt _

_Suddenly goes away somehow _

Desde siempre había sentido que algo faltaba en mi vida, no sabía exactamente de qué se trataba, pero podía sentir el vacío en mi interior, sin importar en dónde o con quién me encontrara, nunca era suficiente para mí. Tuve varias novias antes, cada una fue una relación más complicada que la anterior. Ninguna era la correcta, ninguna era _él_.

_One step closer_

En el fondo siempre supe exactamente lo que buscaba, recordaba su olor, su piel, sus ojos… _su nombre_. Sabía que nos encontraríamos de nuevo algún día, y ahora que el día por fin llegó no sé qué debería hacer. Mi corazón se acelera solo de pensar en volver a tenerlo cerca de mí, compartir de nuevo la calidez de sus brazos, pero entonces llegan las dudas y me quedo allí, inmóvil, indeciso sobre si debo seguir adelante y encontrarme con él o dar media vuelta y seguir mi vida como hasta ahora. _Sin sentido…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you _

_For a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

¿Y si él no me reconoce? Las dudas se incrementan y el semáforo no tiene intenciones de cambiar, tal vez no estamos destinados a estar juntos, tal vez esto no es más que una mala broma del destino, tal vez… _tal vez no me ame_.

Doy un paso atrás instintivamente y siento mi espalda golpear contra otra persona, el cruce se está llenando de gente a ambos lados de la calle haciéndome aún más difícil la tarea de seguir respirando. Un taxi se aproxima con el anuncio de 'libre' encendido, es mi oportunidad para salir de allí, justo lo que estaba esperando para volver a casa. Me acerco de nuevo hasta la orilla para detenerlo, solo tengo que levantar la mano y se detendrá poniendo fin a todo este asunto, sólo un pequeño movimiento.

Y sin embargo no me atrevo a detenerlo y me quedo congelado viéndolo pasar delante de mí. _Soy un idiota_. Pero quiero verlo, quiero sentirlo cerca. _Más cerca…_

_Time stands still _

_Beauty in all she is _

_I will be brave _

_I will not let anything take away _

_But standing in front of me _

_Every breath _

_Every hour has come to this _

No me importa si no me recuerda, no me importa si no siente lo mismo que yo, lo único que quiero es estar cerca de él una vez más. El estúpido semáforo tarda siglos en cambiar la luz y puedo sentir mi pulso incrementando a cada segundo.

Todo a mi alrededor desaparece de pronto, el ruido, las luces, la gente, no queda nada además de Eren al otro lado de la calle, ajeno a lo todo lo que pasa en mi cabeza. Lo veo levantar la mirada y de nuevo siento mi corazón dar un salto al pensar que tal vez podría verme, pero no lo hace y en cambio voltea hacia el semáforo con impaciencia.

Me pregunto si se sentirá nervioso… ¡Qué tontería! Claro que no se siente nervioso, ni siquiera se ha percatado de mi presencia. El único nervioso soy yo. A mi mente vienen recuerdos de otro tiempo, cuando pasaba mis días a su lado en la legión, preocupados por lo incierto del mañana, tratando de aprovechar los escasos momentos de paz que compartimos. Merecemos más que eso, estoy seguro, merecemos ser felices sin preocuparnos por nada más.

_One step closer_

Pareciera que han pasado años desde que salí de ese restaurante, cada segundo que pasa antes de tenerlo cerca se siente eterno para mí. Pero ya he esperado mucho tiempo, he esperado toda una vida por este momento, y ahora lo tengo todo claro… cada respiro, cada segundo de mi vida ha valido la pena para llegar a este momento. _Para llegar a él_.

Los autos van bajando la velocidad poco a poco y finalmente se detienen. El semáforo ha cambiado al fin…

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you _

_For a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

Puedo sentir mi corazón palpitar a toda velocidad en mi cabeza; me siento mareado ahora que estoy tan cerca, podría jurar que ahora mismo puedo respirar su embriagante aroma. En el momento en que las luces cambian, la marea de cuerpos se precipita hacia la calle para seguir con su camino, a ambos lados de la calle pasan sin prisa arremolinándose en el centro y yo me doy cuenta de que me he quedado en el mismo sitio. Apresuro el paso para cruzar antes que las luces cambien de nuevo, sin embargo estoy desorientado y no puedo verlo por ningún lado. La ansiedad se apodera de mí y, por primera vez en esta vida, _tengo miedo_.

No puedo perderlo, ¡no ahora cuando acabo de encontrarlo! Me quedo a mitad de la calle buscándole, las personas pasan a mi lado tratando de esquivar el obstáculo en que me he convertido pero a mí no me importa, lo único que pienso es que tengo que encontrarlo antes de que sea tarde. Ya he esperado toda una vida, si tengo que pasar un solo segundo más sin él estoy seguro de que _me volveré loco_…

_All along I believed I would find you _

_Time has brought your heart to me _

_I have loved you for a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

Los segundos pasan y siento que todo ha terminado, he perdido mi oportunidad. Veo las luces parpadear y sin darme cuenta he sido arrastrado de vuelta al punto donde empecé, en la misma acera, _solo_.

No puedo creer que lo haya perdido, en apenas unos segundos he pasado de sentir que todo tenía sentido a la absoluta soledad. Una mala broma del destino, eso debe ser.

_One step closer _

Me alejo de nuevo, aún sin poder creer lo que pasó, aun deseando que todo haya sido un sueño y él siga allí, del otro lado de la calle. Doy un paso hacia atrás, cansado, derrotado, molesto con la vida y el estúpido destino que se empeña en mantenernos alejados, ya me lo arrebató una vez, y acaba de hacerlo de nuevo. _Maldito destino_. Un paso más y siento mi cuerpo impactar contra algo suave, alguien, y me aparto sin mirarle ni pedir una disculpa, sólo quiero salir de allí.

Me hago a un lado buscando alejarme pero entonces lo escucho, una voz que llega a mis oídos llenándome de toda la esperanza que creía perdida y al levantar el rostro… _ahí está él_.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa.

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you _

_For a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Me mira. Finalmente nuestros ojos se encuentran y yo me siento incapaz de hacer otra cosa además de asentir en respuesta a su disculpa. Por un momento parece confundido, pero su mano me sujeta firmemente por el hombro impidiéndome hacer cualquier movimiento.

Ahora esta tan cerca que puedo olerlo, puedo incluso sentir su aliento sobre mi piel mientras sus ojos me miran con la misma intensidad de siempre.

Entonces, un segundo después, su mirada se relaja y puedo ver el reconocimiento en sus ojos. Me recuerda, me recuerda y me mira como si no hubieran pasado mil años desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos. Y yo inevitablemente me pierdo en su mirada.

—Levi.

_All along I believed I would find you _

_Time has brought your heart to me _

Escuchar mi nombre en sus labios me devuelve a la realidad, justo a tiempo para sentirlo atrayéndome hacia él, hacia sus brazos, estrechando mi cuerpo contra el suyo en un abrazo tan cálido que, sin poder evitarlo, termino correspondiendo sin importar que estemos en mitad de la acera.

—Te extrañe tanto. —Dice él separándonos apenas lo suficiente para poder mirarnos a los ojos.

—Y yo a ti mocoso.

No tiene caso fingir, tampoco hablamos o hacemos preguntas, simplemente deslizo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura al mismo tiempo que siento los suyos rodear mi cuello y lo atraigo más cerca, mucho más cerca, tanto que podríamos perdernos uno en el otro. Y nos besamos. Un beso cargado de amor y añoranza. Igual a los que compartimos hace mil años. Igual a los que compartiremos mil años más.

_I have loved you for a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more_


End file.
